What They Would Be Missing
by Mimiminaj
Summary: Both Blaine and Puck were dreading the beginning of next year. Puck, with all the seniors, were moving away, and Blaine was being left behind. But neither of them really realized how much they'd miss each other until Blaine catches Puck skinny dipping, and...yeah, shameless smut. With a bit of a story to justify. M for obvious reasons.


Blaine groaned and hit his head against the wooden post he was currently sitting next to. Why was it, he thought to himself, that I'm out here while everybody else is in there? He couldn't answer that question, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Because, well, there simply wasn't one defining reason he was out here on the end of the dock, legs dangling over the side and pretty much giving the moon and the lake in front of him a half hearted glare.

For one, he wasn't really in a partying mood. Even if they were at Santana's cabin, and everybody up at the house was probably shit faced and having the time of their lives, Blaine wanted none of it. In just a month, school was going to start again, but fuck would it feel different.

He wasn't really ready to say goodbye to Kurt. He wasn't really ready to say goodbye to Mercedes. Fuck, he wasn't even ready to say goodbye to Rachel yet. And everyone else was leaving too. Mike, Finn, Puck and Santana were going, leaving him behind and going on to do better things.

Sure he'd still have a lot of friends at McKinley; it just wouldn't feel the same. First and foremost, he wouldn't have his best boy Kurt around. That thought alone could turn his mood sour on any given day. He wouldn't have Rachel's incessant, well, _bitching_ to put up with anymore. And let's face it, she was entertaining. He wouldn't have Mike and Finn to hang out with, and he wouldn't have Puck to look at.

So he didn't want to go up to the party. Big deal, they wouldn't miss him. Blaine knew it was sometime after midnight, but the exact time, he really didn't care. He continued to watch the lake ripple with the soft wind, frowning and wishing he wasn't so depressed.

"You're pathetic," he murmured to himself. "Go have a good time."

It was stupid. This was going to be the last time the club got together, at least like this, for forever. And he was out on the pier, totally isolated from the party.

Sometimes it hurts too much, you know…knowing and doing just what you were going to be missing.

* * *

Puck gripped his beer in his hands, looking around the room with anger. He threw the empty can towards the thrash, strolling away from the rec room.

_Some fucking party_, he thought. He had just realized a nasty thought. This was going to be the last party he would have with all his high school friends. Kind of took the fun out of it all.

He walked past Santana and Brittany macking in the corner, the sight, for once, upsetting him rather than turning him on. He brushed past Rachel, who was trying, successfully, to drink away her feelings for Finn, whom nobody has seen in around a month.

Puck past Mike playing pool with Sam, muttering a no thanks as they both (drunkenly) asked Puck if he wanted to join.

He shoved past a Sugar and a Rory, both dancing around the upstairs living room, ignoring the screams of happiness they both seemed to be emitting. To them, this wasn't the end. To them, this wasn't their last time.

Fuck em.

Really, Puck didn't have that much going for him. He made such a big deal about graduation, but now that he did, well, what now? You know, because moving out to California and starting a business was going to be easy? He was fucking dumb. High school, he hated to admit it, meant a lot more to him than he realized. It gave his life direction, a reason to be. He didn't have that anymore, and he fucking hated it.

He didn't realize he was out of the cabin until he was halfway down the path that led to the lake and the dock. It was a warm summer night, and you could see quite a lot what with the full moon.

Puck made up his mind even before he hit the dock. He shuffled his shoes and socks off, and pulled his shirt over his head, also throwing it down.

"Fuck it_,"_ he decided as he removed his shorts and boxer briefs, depositing them on the wooden dock. Everyone was up at the cabin, and even if they were down here, they'd be too drunk to care. He stopped in the middle of the dock, completely naked, and looked back up at the house. Why wasn't he up there, cherishing his last party with the glee club?

Sometimes it hurts too much, you know…knowing and doing just what you were going to be missing.

He ran. He flat out ran as fast as he could to the end of the dock. Once he reached it, he didn't stop, he did a magnificent dive right of the end, going meters into the cold water.

Blaine stared. Mouth open, he held his hand over his heart. He couldn't move. He couldn't ever remember being more scared. His whole body had frozen when he heard the pounding of footsteps, and then he gasped as something, no, someone, shot past him into the water.

And he just stared. Trying to get his breathing and heart rate under control, he shook his head until he finally felt himself relax. And just as that was happening, up came mystery visitor.

A single head breathed in air as this somebody came up, a good fifteen feet away from the end of the dock. The moon shown on his face perfectly and Blaine couldn't help but gasp.

"Puck?" He called.

And that was how the other boy practically drowned. Though Blaine may have just collected his heart rate, Puck lost control of his. He almost shot out of the water once he heard somebody call his name, and he swore he swallowed a gallon of lake water.

"What the fuck," he called, almost choking; his head flying everywhere, hands going to his heart. "Blaine?" He registered.

"Jesus Puck, you scared me."

"I scared you!? Fuck dude, I can barley breath." Puck coughed out, feeling like something in his throat was itchy and painful as fuck.

"Well you think you would have seen me," Blaine said sarcastically, "kind of been sitting here this whole time."

"Dude, did you see anything?" Puck questioned, very much regretting his choice of swimwear. Blaine was cool and all, but he was gay, and definitely wasn't acting drunk. Then again, does Puck really care?

"See anything? What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"Nothing. What the hell are you doing out here anyway?" Puck treaded water.

"I can ask you the same question."

"Than ask it?"

Blaine scoffed. "That's kind of what I just did?"

"No you didn't. You simply announced to the world that your capable of asking me what I'm doing out here. I'm aware that your capable of speech Blaine, you don't need to tell me that."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sighed. Puck had only recently become his friend. It took most of the year to get there, but he now considered them close. He still wasn't used to the older teen's blatant sarcasm, nor did he enjoy it much.

" .ha. You are so smart. You deserve an award for coming up with that. And so quickly too," Blaine added.

Puck mocked a pained face. "If only you didn't live to hurt other people's feelings. It's a shame; I could have ended up missing you."

"Again, .ha."

"Since when do you swear so much?" Puck questioned. "And you never answered me as to why you are out here."

"Yes, but to be fair, you never answered that question yourself."

"That's because, as I remember it, you never actually asked me that."

Blaine groaned, loudly, in frustration.

"Why, Puck, why."

"Why what?"

"Do you have to be so sarcastic and fucking annoying right now?"

"Come on, you know you love me. Have sense you helped me with that test. We fucking studied for hours together. You practically taught me all I know about history."

"I was the only one who didn't need to look up the information in the book," Blaine smiled, reliving the memory.

"Yeah," Puck supplemented for him, "because you already learned it all at Dalton. We know you're smart. That's why we keep you around."

Blaine couldn't help but to let that smile widen. He really did like Puck, a lot. Actually, he never realized how much until now. Blaine didn't want to lose these conversations, these times with Puck. Just like he didn't want to miss half the people up at the cabin.

"That was a fun few nights. We really went at it."

"As I recall, you kissed me awake. Apparently I was snoozing when I was supposed to be studying."

Blaine sat just a bit more rigid. They hadn't spoken about that night, ever.

"It had to be done," he defended himself. "Besides, since when do we talk about that?"

"Just because it hasn't come up in conversation doesn't mean I've banned us from talking about it."

"I didn't think you were comfortable with that."

"Comfortable with that? Fuck Blaine, don't you remember we spent the next five minutes making out on my fucking bed?"

"Yeah, until we heard the guys making their way back to your room. You had practically thrown me off the bed."

"You don't have to say practically, I really did throw you off my bed."

"And we haven't spoken about it sense."

"Hey, obviously I'm cool with you, so calm down. I feel like you're getting your undies in a bundle."

"I hate that word."

"What word?"

"Never mind."

"What word, undies?"

Blaine shivered; Puck laughed.

"Undies, undies, undies, undies," Puck swam closer, giving Blaine an evil grin. Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"Why aren't you running away?" Puck pouted, once he was quite closer to Blaine than he was before. He may have been only four or five feet away from him on the dock.

"It's a word, Puck." Blaine sighed, shifting so he was leaning more on the wooden pole.

"Whatever. You still kissed me."

Blaine groaned. "I thought you didn't want my…undies…in a bundle? So stop throwing it in my face."

"Oh relax, I'm just teasing you babe."

"Since when do you call another guy babe?"

"Since when do you kiss straight guys?"

"As of about three months ago. And as I recall, but you just confirmed, you kissed back."

"Hell yeah I kissed back," Puck mused, totally unaffected. "You're fucking hot. And I good kisser," he added, as an afterthought.

Blaine spluttered, sitting up entirely and gazing wide eyed at Puck. "Wait, what – what did you say?"

"You know what I said," Puck laughed, starting up a front stroke and swimming around the lake a bit. It was too dark to be sure, but Blaine was pretty sure Puck wasn't wearing swimming shorts. Was he swimming in his boxers?

"You're not gay." Blaine stated.

"No. But I do find you insanely hot."

"Which would mean you're gay."

"I don't have labels."

"Would you kiss….um, Sam?"

"Maybe."

"You're blowing my mind right now."

"Oh come on, you can't find it that surprising. I fucking kissed you for five minutes. I was practically rutting on you."

"Yeah, but then you pretended like it never happened!"

"Aah, true. My bad, I guess another opportunity never presented itself."

"Kiss me, right now." Blaine refused to believe that Puck was..in any way attracted to guys.

"I totally fucking would," Puck began, and Blaine instantly thought _ha, I knew it. _"But I can't really get out of the water right now. I'm kind of naked."

Blaine's brain jammed. Noah Puckerman, naked?

"Fine. You're naked. I don't care. I'll fucking jack you off it'll get you out of that lake and kissing me."

"You don't believe that I'll take you up on that offer," Puck breathed, excited with where this was going.

"No I don't." Blaine glared defiantly. Screw Noah Puckerman for playing with his feelings.

"But you actually want that, don't you? My hard dick in your hands?"

"Oh my god, stop talking to me dirty, please," Blaine rolled his eyes, growing way more irritated than need be.

"Maybe you'll put that warm mouth around it, and slide it into your throat? I think I'd like that."

"Then get up here." Blaine challenged. He waited a few tense seconds, staring down at Puck and Puck staring up at him.

Puck didn't do anything.

"Caught your bluff," Blaine muttered. He got to his feet and shook his head. He turned around and began to walk away. He wasn't sure where he was going, he kind of liked it on the dock, and he really liked talking with Puck, but hey, he was disappointed.

He had barely made it three feet before Puck commanded he stop.

"But don't turn around." He warned.

Blaine heard a commotion from the lake, and his body went rigid. He knew that that was Puck emerging out of the water, and he was most likely standing naked behind him.

His heart started beating faster.

He could feel more than hear Puck directly behind him, and gasped when he felt hands on his waist. He was slowly being turned around, his eyes pointed straight ahead, till his face was inches from Puck's. He was sopping wet, and he never looked more attractive.

"Still don't think I'll kiss you?" Puck asked, quietly, one hand going to cup Blaine's face. Blaine leaned into the hand, than leaned forward slightly, into Puck's body.

"I can't really think right now," Blaine breathed, causing Puck to grin.

"What about now?" Puck asked, moving his lips until they were merely centimeters from Blaine's. Blaine could swear he could feel them. His body betrayed him; he shuddered with anticipation.

"Just kiss me."

The first second that Puck's lips touched Blaine's, Blaine felt like he was going to explode. His head swam. His whole, well, everything, was screaming at him. He couldn't just kiss Puck. No, his hands went to the older boy's chest and around his neck, just as Puck's went to his face and circled his waist.

Tongues were quickly in each other's mouths, and Blaine soon felt himself growing hard. Very hard. He wasn't the only one he felt getting hard though.

"Puck," Blaine spluttered as the other boy moved down to his neck.

Puck was naked. The hard dick that was pressing against Blaine's body was a strong presence Blaine's his mind. He really couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. The hand that was on Puck's chest began traveling lower, past his nipples and making his way down the row of abs.

He stopped around the belly button, gulping and closing his eyes.

Puck's mouth returned to his, and Blaine opened up for the intrusion.

"Do it," Puck murmured against Blaine's mouth, both of them talking a second to breathe heavily.

"O-okay."

Blaine dropped his hand, finding what he was looking for and moaning. He wasn't the only one that moaned.

"God Blaine."

He slowly began to move his hand up and down Puck's shaft, putting on light pressure and occasionally flicking his wrist. By this point they had stopped kissing, more breathing heavily into each other's mouths.

"May I look at it?" Blaine pleaded, avoiding Puck's eye. His hand was starting to get a bit sticky, as he smeared and mixed Puck's pre cum with the lake water.

"If you get on your knees."

Blaine obeyed, falling down hard onto the wooden dock. Mouth lined up perfectly with Puck's dick, the older teen guided the younger boy's mouth onto and around his member.

Blaine couldn't think of anytime he'd ever been more aroused. His mouth felt so…full…Puck was pushing in and out and holding his head there, moaning louder than even Blaine. He felt the tip of Puck's dick hit the back of his throat, and gagged a bit. He pulled back coughing, but reveling in every second of it.

"You're huge." He spluttered out.

"Get up," and all too soon Puck was pulling Blaine to his feet, looking at him with more lust than Blaine thought possible.

Blaine just stared. He was transfixed. He didn't know what the older teen was going to do, but fuck if he wasn't excited for it.

"I'm going to take off your clothes now."

Blaine closed his eyes and held in a breath as hands knotted in his shirt. Blaine lifted his arms so Puck could lift his shirt off him. He kept his eyes closed.

Hands went to the buttons of his jeans, pulling down the zipper, and _oh my god_ Puck was pulling down his jeans.

Blaine stepped out of them for Puck, but then gasped as a warm sensation covered his dick. Puck was mouthing him from over his jeans.

"P-Puck."

But it was over as soon as it started. Puck was suddenly standing up again, and Blaine's boxers were (_what the hell? How'd he do that_) already off.

"Can you think yet?" Puck's mouth returned to Blaine's.

"Nurm" Blaine made an indistinct word/moan.

"Hmmm." Puck grabbed Blaine's hand and led him back out to the end of the peer, and Blaine knew quickly where this was going. Well alright than.

"After you, babe." Puck gestured toward the lake .

"Hell no," and Blaine pushed a surprised Puck off the dock and into the water. He followed right behind, but it was still nice seeing the shocked face Puck sported.

They came up for air at roughly the same time, and instantly their bodies collided. Puck wasted no time returning his mouth to Blaine's, and Blaine wasted no time returning his hand to Puck's dick.

They circled each other in the lake, each giving and taking, following the others lead. In no time at all, lips puffed up and red, breathing ragged, and both boy's dicks well rubbed, they found themselves in the middle of the lake.

"Fuck, Puck, I want more."

Puck grinned, treading water while rubbing Blaine's ass.

"Come on." He swam away, and of course the curious curly headed boy followed.

He followed Puck right to a different dock, on the other side of the lake as Santana's cabin. This one held a boat, and Puck was pleased to see the owner left it uncovered for the night. Puck hoisted himself up onto the dock, turned and helped Blaine up too.

"Alright so different dock but wha-"

And then Blaine was thrown into the boat, landing with an "oomph" on one of the (_very comfortable_) seat cushions.

And all of a sudden Puck was in between Blaine's legs, kneeling on the floor in front of Blaine, who immediately registered just how in line Puck's dick was with his ass.

"Oh my god," Blaine breathed, just as Puck inserted one of his fingers into him. He moaned at the welcome intrusion, biting his lip, because hell_, this was so much better when somebody else did it_.

"Oh my god," he repeated. "We're going to have sex in a stranger's boat. I feel so bad for th-"

But Blaine couldn't finish. Puck (already, come on, this isn't a race) inserted a second finger, pushing roughly up and making Blaine see stars.

"MMuuphm"

"That's not a word," Puck teased. He took a break from sucking on Blaine's neck to look up at him gleefully.

"More."

A third finger was roughly added, and Blaine gasped. It took about two more minutes of Puck twisting and turning, licking and kissing, until he thought Blaine was finally ready.

"This is going to hurt babe," Puck said casually as he removed his fingers. Blaine whimpered. Puck smirked.

"Go."

Puck didn't say anything as he gave give Blaine one last kiss. He looked down and guided his dick to Blaine's entrance. He could feel the other boy shudder as the very head of his dick rubbed up against Blaine's opening.

And that, of course, caused him to push in.

Blaine immediately tensed up. "Fuck," Puck murmured, as only his head made it into Blaine.

"Holy shit what the fuck, Puck you're so fucking huge, oh my god I can't beli-" Blaine gargled out, moaning with every word.

Puck placed a finger to his lips and laughed, and for the most part, this settled Blaine down. Now he was just whimpering. Puck kept his finger on Blaine's lips as he pushed the rest of the way in, allowing only Blaine's moans and whimpers to pass through the other boy's lips.

Once he was all the way in, Puck dropped his hand and leaned in to kiss Blaine. Blaine was surprised at how gentle the kiss was, and for a brief respite, he forgot the pain he was feeling.

They kissed like that for about a minute until Blaine started moving his hips gently.

"I need you to stop waiting and finally move a bit," Blaine breathed, smile forming on his lips.

Puck rolled his eyes but also smiled. "You're going to get it now, Anderson."

Puck pulled out, and Blaine's hands immediately went to his shoulders, almost like the other boy was afraid he was going to pull out and leave him. Blaine's grip was tight and urgent.

But the strength in Blaine's hands turned to jelly as Puck snapped his hips back into Blaine. He reveled in the sound of his balls slapping Blaine's bottom, and the noises Blaine just made.

"Fuck Blaine, you shouldn't be allowed to moan like that. I could cum right now."

"Puck, I really, really, really, need you to start fucking me. Now."

"Yes sir."

And then they were at it. Puck took an animalistic turn and started to pound into Blaine. Blaine placed his head in the space where Puck's neck met his shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a small whimper every once and a while.

All of a sudden, Puck pulled out entirely, flipping Blaine around till he was also kneeling on the thinly carpeted floor of the boat, turned around so he was leaning on the seat he had just been fucked on.

Puck was pounding back into him before Blaine could even ask. And holy shit, Puck was hitting spots Blaine didn't even know existed. Every once and a while Puck would take a large snap, plunging in ball's deep and staying there for a few seconds. These were the times when Blaine moaned the loudest.

A few more minutes passed, and soon neither of the boys were wet from the lake. They had dried by then, moisture replaced by the sweat their bodies elicited.

"Blaine," Puck moaned, chest thumping onto Blaine's back as he couldn't hold himself up. "You really need to come, Fuck I'm really close."

The mohawked teen swatted Blaine's hand away, replacing it with his own. He matched thrust for pump, and soon Blaine was coming all over the boats cushions' and carpet.

Puck moaned as he felt warm liquid cover his hand, and the clenching that tightened around his dick was too much. He swore as he unloaded into Blaine, riding out his orgasm, pushing further still into Blaine.

They took a few minutes to come down from their high. Puck pulled out from Blaine slowly, falling back onto the floor of the boat. Blaine did the same, turning to face Puck.

Blaine looked like he was about to speak, so Puck quickly huffed, "give me…a second…"

Blaine giggled. God Puck was so hot.

"Who'd have thought," Puck finally said, "that my last party would also be my favorite."

"Who'd have thought," Blaine breathed, "that you'd have sex with me."

"It was fucking good sex too," Puck commented, smiling.

"It was _fucking_ amazing sex. _Fucking_ life changing sex."

"You say fuck a lot these days," Puck noted, glancing over at Blaine. Damn, he could totally sit like this, panting and body tingling, all fucking night.

"I thought we were bonding with that word," Blaine remarked sarcastically.

"Well I thought we were bonding through my dick."

"I don't know," Blaine grinned. "I'd have to have another go to decide if we've…._bonded_….in the areas where your dick is involved."

"Suck me." Puck moaned, hand already going back to his dick.

_Fuck it_, they thought. They both decided they wanted to know _exactly_ what they would be missing.

_A/N – You are like, required, to tell me your thoughts. : ) Oh, and if anybody noticed, I FIGURED OUT HOW TO INSERT ONE OF THOSE HORIZONTAL LINES! FUUUCCCKKKK YYEEESSSS  
_


End file.
